Money
How do I get money? Well mostly as a loot from killed enemies, of course. Humanoid enemies usually have slightly more money and of course bosses can have a lot more money than other mobs. You can also get money by selling items to either other players (usually over Auction chat channel, can get you a lot of money if you have item someone desire, but it is lately more common to just give it for free, also as a new player you will proly not have items someone wants to buy) or to NPC vendors in cities. Each vendor (with some exceptions like vendor in Nevrast Th guild) buys (for fraction of sell price) only specific type of items (armor, weapon, jewelry etc) and each has only limited maximal amount of money, that slowly regenerates over time. Also, if you are selling to the vendor item he already has, it will gives you only 1/2 money that it would give you otherwise. (When you are slightly higher level, good items to sell to vendor are potions, e.g. from Sierra mountains). You will be probably struggling with money for first about 20 levels, then you will have enough money till you get to avatar levels. What should I do/not to do concerning money? * Keep some of the money you have in the bank. It protect them from being looted if you die and also from losing money when you "idle out" for being inactive for too long (read help camp in game). You can keep in bank 50k coins per level (if you are dual class, only the higher of your levels counts). All banks are linked, so you can deposit money in 1 city and withdraw them in other one. * This is more important for higher levels, but NEVER kill for money mobs that do cast attack spells unless you keep them bashed. If you are hit by a spell, it quite often damages your equipment and the repair especially of more rare items costs you more than you get from killing the mob. Similar goes for mobs that do Trample type physical damage (unless you have a pet you can hide behind to not get hit), trample does a lot of damage into equipment. What are money good for? * First of all of course for buying equipment. Unless it is just after reboot, you can usually find interesting items on vendors (especially in Raven's Bluff). * You can also buy buff spells from healer NPC, if you don't have other way of getting them (potions, higher level players, spell affects on equipment). You can also buy cures and heals from healer, but especially the heals are quite expensive, so it is better to just wait for regen to heal you up instead of spending money. You can also from magic vendor buy scrolls of identify and especially scrolls of recall, if you have read magic skill. Magic vendors also sell potions of useful buffs or heals for you when you are far from healer NPCs, but those are usually quite expensive. * If you are above level 10, identify you can get from Parth in Nevrast donations cost a little fee that gets up with level. It doesn't go too high tho even for really high level character. * If you have Bribery skill, you can also pay mobs who are blocking certain exists to let you pass, but it is quite expensive and usually it is much cheaper to just kill them :D. * You can actually buy from NPCs "lectures" in certain abilities (cost money and experiences) instead of training them with use. But it is also quite expensive and usually is not worth it. * If you get to avatar levels, each will cost you at least 5 millions, so save up. * Existing high level quest for removal of specialty also cost significant amount of money. Return to the Guide. Category:New Player